That will be enough
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: Short oneshot. Don't want to give it away so sucky summary. Possible prequel to longer story. Father/Son or Slash depending on how you read it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally (I am an unemployed girly living off the bank and hotel of Mum and Dad). NCIS is owned by the people that I want to be.

Writers Disclaimer: This is my first NCIS fic (previously have written Numb3rs and CSI NY). Feedback needed to see if I should do a sequel to this or continue with my other NCIS story (yet to be published).

Set pre Yankee White so NO SPOILERS

Gibbs looked up as his Senior Field Agent, make that _only_ Field Agent, strolled into the bullpen. Gibbs' eyebrow raised slightly as he saw the look on Tony's' face, it was a mixture of confusion, anger and anguish, all the emotions flashing on his face in turn.

'Mornin' DiNozzo, you OK?' Gibbs asked, few people knew that he and Tony were actually good, if a little tentative, friends and Gibbs was often to be found talking to and asking after his Agent when others were not around.

'Sure Boss.' Came Tony's' sarcastic and slightly squeaky answer as he held up what had been hidden behind partitions as he had walked in.

'DiNozzo?'

'I...I...I uuuuhh....' Tony trailed off as he placed it on his desk.

Gibbs got up from his desk and walked over slowly and peered in face blank as he took in the contents. 'Well DiNozzo, you are going to have to explain a little better than that, that's a baby!?'

'Really Boss, hadn't noticed that, I thought I had picked up a handbag!' Tony replied, his voice picking up a desperate high pitched tone. The headslap was not entirely unexpected but his reaction was.

As Gibbs' hand left the back of Tony's head his Senior Agents eyes welled with tears and a sob escaped his lips. 'Boss....I... she...' Tony broke off as he started to crumble before Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs' decided a different tack was needed and he put his hands on Tony's shoulders and guided him to sit down; 'Take deep breaths Tony, you need to calm down, then, only then you can try and tell me why you have a baby with you and appear to be panicking about it.'

Tony looked up at Gibbs with desperate eyes as he slowly caught his breath. Luckily the baby had remained in its' original sleeping state so had not triggered any more panicking from Tony. Gibbs simply sat quietly and waited for Tony to compose himself vowing to himself to support him in any way needed. Tony wasn't aware of the depths of Gibbs' feelings for him but he would feel the full force if needed.

Tony took a deep breath and looked straight at Gibbs. 'She's mine; she was left on my doorstep with this.' Tony whispered and handed Gibbs a letter.

Gibbs silently retrieved his glasses and came back to Tony's desk to read the letter.

_Tony,_

_This is my niece, your daughter, Isabella. My sister Marie Coppella died 2 months after giving birth to your baby. I was next of kin so the little bastard came to me but I feel it is about time you took the responsibility of raising your daughter. The birth certificate is enclosed and you are listed as the father. I do not wish to hear from you or about the child._

_Alfie_

Gibbs looked up to see that Tony had not moved, at that moment the baby stirred and started to grizzle and wail softly. Tony automatically stood and lifted the baby brining her close to his chest and rocking her. He looked at Gibbs distraughtly, 'What do I do Gibbs?' Gibbs looked at Tony and at Isabella who was calming close to her Daddy's breast and replied.

'You do what comes naturally, Tony and you ask for help from those who love you.'

'But my Dad disowned me and Abby isn't going to be able to help me with this!'

'Tony, you really are thick sometimes, I will help, you can stay with me so you can get started and settled, I will organise some personal time for you and I will help you get set up with everything you need. We will get Abby to do a paternity test to make sure but in the mean time you will start being the best Daddy to little Isabella that you can be which will be more than enough.' Gibbs finished nodding at the sleeping baby in his Senior Field Agent's arms.

The End


End file.
